


Fear and Evil

by Shinigami24



Series: Detective Stiles [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Closure, Courtroom Drama, Father's Day, First Time, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Goodbyes, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Minor Character Death, Murder Mystery, Murder Trial, Suicide, Wrongly Accused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend of Bucky gets into serious trouble, and he asks for the pack for help exonerating him. While working the case, they must find the real culprit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next fic in Detective Stiles series. I've had this fic planned from near the start. The rating is because the topics is a bit dark. My mind went to scary places while planning this fic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky speaks to Derek and Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. I'll be posting ch 1 for Christmas Miracles tmw.  
> The rape-non con warning is because of the current mystery. Don't worry, I don't plan on having Stiles, Steve and any of the pack getting raped!  
> This case will finally reveal Ryan's past.

Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They were spooning on the couch.

"We first found a missing woman and the playboy whom took her. We also ended up solving his murder too as well." Derek began.

"Our second case was another murder. A teacher was killed by a co-worker for threatening to reveal a cheating ring." Stiles continued.

"Another murder happened because of a pirating ring." Derek recalled.

"A serial killer stalked and murdered women in a search for the right one. He had thirty kills under his belt by the time we took him down." Stiles revealed.

"Our next case did not involve murder, but it was definitely more personal." Derek added.

"The recent case happened because of the thief; The Collector. He became murderous when he was caught red handed with stolen art." Stiles reminisced. 

"Speaking of cases, we just got another case. Our neighbor Bucky asked for our help." Derek said.

_"Can you please help my friend? He's looking at a life sentence for something he didn't do." Bucky pleaded. The pack looked at each other and nodded._

_"We'll take the case." Cora said._

_"Thank you." Bucky sighed in relief._

_"Now, tell us the details."  Kira suggested as she started to take notes._

"Good thing, it's summer vacation. Because something tells me that this case will take some time to resolve." Stiles stated as they got up and went to check on their luggage. Minutes later, Bucky and Steve arrived to take them to the airport.

* * *

  _Catriona, Bronwen, and Johnny were hanging out. Six years old Catriona was coloring a picture of a horse. Her red braided hair bounced as her blue eyes focused on her current task intently. While the little girl was coloring, her older sister Bronwen talked with her best friend Johnny. The teenagers were both sixteen years old._

_"How is everything with the folks?" Johnny asked._

_"The usual. Shane is coming home, so that makes them happy." Bronwen replied. The young brunette didn't really despise her parents. However, she always wondered why Shane was put on a pedestal while her and her sister were ignored._

_"My place is always an option if you need to get away." Johnny offered._

_"Thanks. We might take you up on that offer." Bronwen smiled in gratitude. Her best friend's house had been a longtime place of refuge for her and her sister._

_"No problem." Johnny smiled._

* * *

 Bucky and Steve cuddled on the plane. The married couple was seated together while their traveling companions were scattered nearby. They were either fast asleep, reading, or listening to music.

"Where did you meet Junior?" Steve asked his husband.

"He was one of the Howlies. The newer ones." Bucky answered. The brunette was worried about his friend. How could those numb-skulls think that kid capable of murder?! There was a very good reason why Junior had been the medic during his army stint.

"Have you been able to reach his family?" Steve asked.

"His family called me for a good lawyer's number. I called up Matt." Bucky replied. Said lawyer was seated behind them.

"You'll get him through this. If you keep hoping, it'll keep him going." Steve promised as he hugged his husband and kissed him softly.

Junior was in his cell. He felt scared in the dark cell. How had he gotten in this mess? It seemed like a century ago, but in reality, it had been only two days since his ordeal began. When the police had found him, Fiona's blood was all over him. Memories flooded his mind as he remembered the last time he had seen Fiona.

_Fiona was speaking. Her green eyes was filled with barely suppressed excitement._

_'I have him where I want him! They cannot whitewash everything this time! By the time we're done with them, he will regret even knowing me! And they will rue the day that they lied for him!"  she declared as she practically bounced._

Junior was brought out of memory lane when the guard came by to do his rounds.

"Who was she talking about?" Junior pondered.

"Help me," he whispered to no one.


	2. Atlanta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives touch down in Georgia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2 will be posted tmw.

The pack and Matt got off the plane at Springcreek airport. They were jet-legged and ready to get some sleep.

"Let's check into the hotel and eat," Stiles said as he sighed in relief. The pack got their luggage off the belt and hailed taxis. They had a lot of work to do.

* * *

 Dylan and Pippa were in Atlanta visiting a friend.

"Thank you for inviting us," Pippa smiled as she hugged her best friend from college.

"I've missed you both! Come inside and have a seat." her friend beamed as she stepped aside.

* * *

 Derek, Stiles, Ryan, Cora, Kira, and Heather toured Atlanta. The aquarium and the zoo were places of fun and learning. They fed animals, learned about them, and watched shows. After the long day of touring the city, they plopped down on the hotel room couch to watch movies.

* * *

 The small group gathered for dinner at the Marietta Diner. They took a bite of the food and groaned. It was so delicious. After finishing up their meals, they checked the dessert menu.

"It brings me back to when I was a kid." Heather commented.

"I know! Those choices look so good!" Cora agreed.

"We need to order to go," Ryan said.

"I need another banana split." Stiles decided.

* * *

 Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They were trying to nap together, but Bucky still felt uneasy. So Steve pulled at his sleeve.

"Bucky, please talk to me. I'm all ears." he pleaded. Bucky sighed,

"I just worry about the kids," he responded.

"The kids have chaperones. They will be fine." Steve replied. Bucky nodded and kissed his hair. He visibly calmed and relaxed as they both fell asleep.


	3. Deception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan learns what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be posted next.

Dylan and Pippa were out getting food when they ran into Ryan.

"Hey, Ryan," Pippa smiled.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing much. Just a case." Ryan answered.

"Come on, let's get you some ice cream, and we can talk. It's getting hot." Dylan suggested.

* * *

Junior was in an orange jumpsuit when he met Matt, Bucky, Steve, Derek, and Stiles. They winced at the heavy sound of his shackles. Junior and Bucky smiled at each other.

"This is my husband, Steve. Matt here is your new lawyer and my dear friend. And these two men, Derek and Stiles, are my friends and brilliant detectives." Bucky said as he performed the introductions.

"Thank you so much, Bucky." Junior sighed as they all sat down.

"We have a lot to talk about, so let's start from the beginning." Matt said.

* * *

Ryan was shocked. She couldn't move as she froze and stared at the familiar face looking up at her from the day's edition.

_She was walking through the streets of Brooklyn with Alicia. When she ran into an old childhood friend Fiona. After they finished exchanging hugs, they settled down to talk a bit._

_"I know what we can do now." Fiona was saying._

_"What?" Ryan asked._

_"They obstruct justice by paying off cops. So we have to go public." Fiona declared._

_"Tell me more." Alicia was confused._

_"It's a long story that you can't tell anyone. You can tell them eventually, but not right now." Ryan explained._

_"I promise not to tell." Alicia promised. So Ryan began to explain._

Ryan came out of her memories as she looked at the newspaper. The headline read,

"Another woman found Raped, Murdered." Ryan was absolutely terrified.

"I have to tell Stiles!" she declared.

* * *

_Catriona and Bronwen were introduced to Tyler, a friend of Shane's. Tyler had this sickening, cocky smirk on his face. It made Bronwen's skin crawl. Catriona promptly hid behind her big sister as Bronwen stepped away from him.  
_

_"Why are you backing away? He's a good guy," Shane criticized. Bronwen rolled her eyes and took Catriona's hand. Her brother was such a blind idiot._

* * *

**_Three days ago;_ **

_Fiona arrived at the meeting place. She felt a bit uneasy. She waited for ten minutes before pulling out her phone and dialing.  
_

_"Cheyenne, what's going on? If you aren't coming, then why did you text me asking to meet here?" she asked. Cheyenne was confused._

_"What do you mean? I didn't text you." she responded. Fiona was confused, but then realization set in. She became scared and frantic._

_"It's a trap!" she exclaimed on the phone before a forearm came around her body. A hand held a sickeningly sweet smelling cloth to her face. She dropped her phone, clawing at the hand and trying to scream. She lost consciousness and was dragged away._

_"Fiona? Fiona!" the phone boomed._


	4. Pain and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another victim is discovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. This chapter explains the archive warnings. However, I refuse to write an actual rape scene, I'll hint at it, and cover the aftermath. But that is it.  
> IaNG will be updated next.

The police arrived at the alleyway to find another murder victim. It was a young girl in her early to mid teens like the others. The new victim's throat was slit ear to ear. She'd been raped like the other girls. The detectives were sickened by the sight. They covered her up as a show of respect.

"Her hair is uneven. He must've cut it for a trophy." one of the detectives said.

"He's so sick that he needs to remember this stuff." a female detective growled, her companions nodded in agreement.

"Let's get her to the ME. She's been out here too long." the primary detective said.

* * *

_Junior was speaking with Matt and the detectives.  
_

_"The night the police found her was after a search. Cheyenne reported her kidnapping. She was on the phone with Fiona when Fiona was abducted. Some didn't take it too seriously." he began._

_"Why did they come to you?" Matt asked._

_"I was like a big brother to her. She came to me for advice. She was upset, yet excited about something. I think the 'something' is what got her killed. However, I had gotten a strange text from her, so I went to the meeting place." he recalled._

**_Junior felt odd. Fiona had texted him and told him to go to an abandoned warehouse. So he entered the warehouse and searched everywhere. Then he saw her! He gasped and ran towards her. Fiona's blue eyes was glazed over in death. Her lifeless body was riddled with dark bruises, her clothing was torn around her breast and pubic area. The gaping wound on her throat formed a red line. He touched her and felt that it was warm still. She hadn't been dead for too long. Junior went to pick her up, but blood dripped on him. He was devastated, if only the police had taken Cheyenne seriously! Perhaps they could have found her in time. The man began to cry. His friend was gone. He wept besides her, gripping her now cold hand. He was still weeping when the police arrived._ **

_He came back to himself, wiping a stray tear from his cheek.  
_

_"You know the rest." he said as he concluded his tale._

* * *

Bucky and Steve sat in the hotel living room. The TV was background noise to their swirling thoughts.

"How did it feel to see Junior?" Steve asked.

"I missed seeing him, but not in this way." Bucky replied. Steve nodded into understanding.

"He'll be okay. He has us, the kids, and Matt." he reassured.

* * *

Cora, Kira, and Heather searched Springcreek. They were searching for clues.

"Look through trash cans and the alleyway." Heather said. So the girls searched, finding some hairs that the police had missed. It gave them a bit more hope as they kept searching.

"We need to get this to the police soon." Kira warned as they left.

* * *

Derek and Stiles were alone. They cuddled each other. Derek's head was pillowed on Stiles' thighs. He smiled up at his loving boyfriend. Stiles leaned forwards to kiss him softly. He couldn't get enough of Derek's kisses.


	5. Coincidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt makes a connection between two cases.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5 will be posted next.

The next morning, Derek and Stiles began their investigation. Kira, Heather, and Cora were helping them. All of sudden, Ryan ran into the hotel clutching yesterday's newspaper. She was visibly breathless and completely distraught.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked as he jumped up. He hugged the teen in order to calm her.

"Fiona is dead. She was raped and murdered. She was my best friend!" Ryan panted into his chest as she dissolved into tears. Heather got up and searched for the article. She sighed and nodded.

"This is Junior's case." The group were both shocked and confused.

"What is going on?" Stiles asked. There were too many coincidences.

* * *

Atlanta was Dylan and Pippa's playground. They went to the World of Coca Cola before Pippa dragged Dylan to the botanical garden. Albeit reluctant, Dylan did have fun looking at the plants and watching the volunteers maintain it with such care. He also loved learning about each plant. After a fun day, the couple retired for the night, photos from the tour of the city, sitting on the nightstand.

* * *

_Johnny was coming out of his house to get the mail when he saw a familiar head of red hair coming his way. Ten years old Catriona ran to hug him, tears streaking her face. Johnny comforted her._

_"What's wrong sweetie?" he asked._

_"Cassidy is dead. She overdosed on pills!" she sobbed. Johnny froze, but wrapped his arms around her tightly._

_"Come inside," he said, not wanting her to go home completely wracked with grief._

* * *

That afternoon, Matt and Junior had a meeting. They were serious and looking through all possible defenses.

"Tell me a bit more about her." Matt finally said.

"She had two brothers and three sisters. Well, only two of them are alive today." Junior recalled.

"There is some tragedy surrounding the family, already, right?" Matt asked.

"Yes. Her older sister, Cassidy was raped. She couldn't live with the fact that her rapist disappeared into thin air and wouldn't see justice." he swallowed heavily.

"She took a whole bottle of pills before going to bed, and she never woke up." he concluded. Matt perked up at the revelation.

"Do you think it is connected to this case?" he asked.

"Maybe. I was deployed with the Commandos when it happened and couldn't come home." Junior responded.

"Thank you. That will be all for now." Matt replied.

* * *

Several hours later, Bucky and Steve were watching the TV mindlessly. They had been left alone in the silence of their hotel room.

"Did they tell Ryan about who they're helping?" Bucky asked his husband.

"Stiles wouldn't hide it from her. She trusts our judgment, but it's tough." Steve replied.

"Can we please not focus on that right now? I just really want it to be only about us." Bucky said after silent took over for a moment. Steve nodded and got up. He tried to drag his husband to bed, but the bigger beefy soldier wasn't budging.

"If you want sex, you better get up now." he declared. Bucky jumped up, immediately and followed his husband to their bed. Steve stripped off his clothes as they made it to the bedroom. His husband was shirtless when he pressed against his bare back, kissing his neck and shoulders.

Soon, Bucky picked up Steve and dumped him on the bed, dropping his pants and boxers. He loomed over him, kissing him passionately. Bucky then grabbed the lube they hid under the pillow earlier and slicked up his fingers. He pushed one in slowly, kissing Steve's face in order to distract him from the discomfort. The soft, affectionate kisses became heated as he pushed in another finger.

Several minutes later, Bucky finished prepping him and slicked up his cock. He pushed into Steve slowly, kissing him with pent up passion. He moved his hips at a fast pace, chasing his own release, while making sure to cause Steve as much pleasure as possible. A moment later, Steve whimpered and clenched around Bucky as he came with a strangled moan, kissing his husband hard. He moaned when Bucky came deep inside him before kissing him again.

As they came down from their highs, Bucky and Steve panted and smiled. They kissed one last time before settling down and pulling the comforter over their bodies.


	6. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek, Stiles, and Ryan have an unpleasant encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Depending on how things pans out, ch 6 should be posted tmw.

A week later, Matt and Junior arrived at the local courthouse for the trial. They were instantly swarmed by the media. Cameras flashed as reporters tried to ask questions and invade their space, but the police wouldn't let them near the key players.

"Jonathan Juniper, did you kill Fiona MacKenzie?" a reporter asked. Bucky glared at said reporter.

"What kind of question is that?!" he angrily replied. Ryan watched from the top of the steps away from the media frenzy as the police escorted all key players into the courthouse. She covered her mouth in shock when she saw Junior.

"Johnny?" Ryan whispered when she saw his face.

"Oh no." she breathed as she recognized her adoptive big brother. She knew he wasn't guilty. She was absolutely certain now.

* * *

The police investigated another crime scene. As before, it was a rape and murder. They were beginning their investigation when Derek and the others arrived.

"Thank God, you're here! It's another girl." a detective declared. They were relieved for the break.

"Do you remember Cassidy MacKenzie and her case?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, poor girl went through a lot after the rape. I regret not being able to get her justice." the lead detective sighed.

"Is it possible that the same person raped Fiona?" Kira wanted to know.

"If we read over the file again, we'll know for sure. But it's a possibility." the lead detective responded.

"We can turn over what we discovered to you," Stiles offered as he held out their notes.

"Keep any clues, but we can take the files." one of the detectives said.

"Thank you, detective." Heather said.

* * *

_Bronwen was leaving a convenience store. She'd brought some candy bars for herself and her sister. All of sudden, Tyler approached her, grabbed her, and dragged her into the nearest alleyway. The sixteen years old girl was furious.  
_

_"I told you, asshole, to stay the hell away from me!" she yelled in his face as she spun to leave. Tyler sneered and grabbed her arm pushing her against the wall._

_"You don't tell me what to do, you bitch!" He then reached for her skirt and tried to rip it off as he forced his gross lips on her neck. Bronwen tried to put up a fight, but Tyler was stronger and bigger. He ripped open her top and tried to kiss her. She turned her head._

_Catriona saw her sister get dragged away and knew Johnny was just down the street. So she ran as fast as she could._

_"Help, Johnny! He pulled Bronwen into the alley!" she panted. Johnny turned and pushed his bag into his friend's hands and dashed up the street with Catriona in tow._

_Tyler's pants was down when Johnny found them. He ripped him off her and sucker punched him._

_"You sick bastard!" he yelled as he continued to punch him._

_"Don't you dare get near any girl, or I'll kill you!" he declared. Then Johnny gathered up Bronwen and Catriona. He took them to his place and locked the door to make them feel safer. He then called the police._

* * *

Stiles, Derek, and Ryan went to get more supplies for their research when they ran into Shane Lennox and Tyler Bancroft. The two men sneered at them. Stiles felt uncomfortable about them. Ryan instantly hid behind Derek. They terrified her. Instead of dealing with them any longer, the trio left swiftly. They all had a bad feeling.

* * *

After dinner, Derek and Stiles finally had alone time. Ryan was staying with Bucky and Steve. So the couple were affectionate and physical. Stiles was pulled into Derek's lap as they made out. Derek pulled off his Henley, letting Stiles explore his body as they kissed passionately. Derek was pulling at Stiles' sweats when Cora walked in.

"Oh my God!" she yelled.

"Don't you ever knock?!" Derek yelled as he covered himself.

"Well, excuse me for wanting a file pertaining to the murders, but of course, I'm in the wrong," Cora rolled her eyes. Stiles handed her the files and locked the door as she left.

"I don't know about you but that killed the mood, wanna cuddle?" Stiles sighed. For a reply, Derek pulled Stiles closer and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. They kissed before snuggling together. Derek grabbed the remote and put on a movie in their Netflix quene.


	7. Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives look for a pattern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. IaNG will be updated next.

Stiles and Kira logged into Skype. Malia's chat bubble popped up and connected.

"How is the case going?" Malia asked.

"It's a tough one," Kira sighed.

"There are so many bizarre coincidences. Two of the victims were sisters, and Ryan knew both of them and Junior. We also just so happened to have run into two assholes that really don't like Junior." Stiles elaborated. Malia raised her eyebrow.

"Maybe you should look in on her." she suggested.

"That's the problem, Ryan has vanished somewhere. Derek is looking for her." Kira sighed.

"What about the two jerks that you mentioned?" Malia continued her line of questioning. Stiles instantly went on a rant.

"Their names are Tyler Bancroft and Shane Lennox. They are such assholes and think they are self entitled to get away with everything!" Stiles seethed. Malia's eyes went wide.

"Ryan mentioned them once." she gasped. Now it was Kira's turn to gasp.

"That makes five people she knows. Maybe this town is her birthplace?" Kira suggested.

* * *

Bucky was called to the witness stand. He was sworn in and placed on the stand.

"Junior was an upstanding soldier and is selfless. He'd always talk about his family and if a citizen needed help, he'd break protocol to aid them." Bucky said.

"Thank you." Matt said.

"Your witness" he finished.

* * *

The detectives were reviewing their notes together.

"From what we have found there has been eight victims over the years." Heather was saying.

"Are those all of the dead victims? Because I think that it's a much higher number." Stiles asked.

"Yeah. There are twenty-four victims in total." Heather replied as she returned to her notes. Then they reopened the file and tried to find a pattern.

"In the first files, there wasn't any beatings. However, before the murders started, the victims were sent to the hospital with crushed tracheas and broken ribs." Derek read.

"Did any of the victims take self defense?" Kira asked.

"A few, but they were caught off guard. Look at the bruising." Cora answered.

"We can now figure out his type of victim. This could really help." Derek suggested.

* * *

Bucky and Steve were calm. Bucky felt less high stung now that he had testified.

"You did good, babe," Steve praised.

"Thank you. I was really nervous." Bucky replied. Steve leaned into his husband and kissed him softly.

* * *

Derek and Stiles had some alone time to talk.

"We have his type and his MO." Derek was saying.

"It has to be connected to who Ryan ran away from." Stiles declared.

"Maybe, she told Alicia something?" Derek suggested.

"I'll call Boyd and see," Stiles said as he pulled out his phone and began to dial.


	8. Father's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives celebrate their dads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. This is a filler chapter, I decided to take a break from the plot. Ch 8 will resume the story.

Stiles dialed his Dad's phone number. After two beeps, his Dad picked up.

"Hey, kiddo!" Stiles smiled.

"Happy Father's Day!" Noah grinned.

"Thanks, kid! Are you okay?"

"It's stressful, but we are getting there." Stiles replied.

Kira Skyped with her parents. They were excited to see her.

"Happy Father's Day, Daddy!" Kira beamed happily. Ken beamed at his daughter.

"Thank you, baby!"

"You're welcome!" she smiled brightly. Her joy made the parents melt.

* * *

The Boyd family was celebrating Father's Day, the second holiday since Alicia returned. The first had been Mother's Day. Mr. Boyd was especially happy to see his baby girl there. They had a hearty dinner of stew, caramel cake, and tea. They gave him gift cards to his favorite stores and restaurants. He hugged all of his children to say thanks for the gifts.

* * *

Malia sent an email to her adopted dad and Peter. Maybe, she could find some way to see her adopted Dad before summer ends. It would be the perfect gift.

Allison and Chris went out for Father's Day. She took him out to get pizza, ice cream, and for dinner, a steak meal. He enjoyed the food and having a good time with his little girl.

"Hey, Dad," Allison beamed as she slid over a box. He opened it and saw a Rolex watch. He didn't ask how she got it. Peter probably gave her money to get him something nice.

* * *

Junior was granted bail by the judge and allowed out to see his family. The family drowned him in love but they also worried about the trial.

"We're here for you, kiddo. No matter what." Mr. Juniper promised.

* * *

Bucky and Steve had alone time. They were happy and warm in their embrace. They cuddled on their bed. Bucky and Steve kissed softly before drifting off to sleep.


	9. Feels like the First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles finally take a huge step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Depending on how things pans out, ch 9 should be posted tmw.

The trial began once more with Matt presenting more witnesses. The original Commandos were called to the stand.

"Did Jonathan have any issues while on the team?" Matt asked.

"No. He was pretty laidback. His problems were usually handled before it got bad." Dum Dum answered.

"Thank you for your testimony." Matt said as he stepped back.

* * *

Derek looked all over for Ryan before finding her in the cemetery. Ryan was stiff with grief. She was in tears as she stood at Cassidy's grave. An angel sat on it, weeping. Then Derek saw another girl. She had navy blue hair and brown eyes.

"Hey, Ryan," Derek whispered. The teenager turned and hugged him. Then the teenage girl with blue hair came over.

"I'm Cheyenne Watson. Nice to meet you." she said. Derek shook her hand.

"Derek Hale. Nice to meet you too." he said. Ryan cried into Derek's shirt, and he had to hold her up as they all walked to his car.

* * *

_Bronwen and Catriona were seated around the kitchen table at Johnny's house. The sisters were older. Bronwen was now eighteen, legally old enough to be able to leave home. Catriona was eight years old. Bronwen was visibly angry while Catriona sat quietly.  
_

_"I can't deal with this anymore. I have to leave." Bronwen declared. While she hated to leave her sister behind, she couldn't deal with her so-called parents and brother any longer. Thanks to them, her hometown was now unbearable._

_"Where are you going?" Johnny asked._

_"A pen pal of mine offered me a place." Bronwen replied. Catriona jumped up to hug her._

_"Be safe." she requested._

_"I will, kiddo. Don't worry." Bronwen responded as she returned the hug._

* * *

Dylan and Pippa visited Springcreek. However, reporters were swarming the place.

"What is going on?" Pippa asked. Dylan walked up to a reporter and asked her. Minutes later, he thanked the woman and walked back to Pippa.

"It's about the rape and murders and the trial of that Junior man." Pippa heard another reporter scolding his partner.

"You idiot! His actual name is Jonathan Juniper!" Pippa was horrified by the revelation.

"Johnny?" she breathed. Abruptly, she turned and took her husband's hand and began to drag him away.

"I have to do something, I can't let them send him to jail." she declared.

* * *

Derek and Stiles were finally alone. Bucky and Steve had locked the doors and told the others not to bother them. They knew first hand how special this moment was for them.

The couple were all over each other, making out and letting their hands roam the other's bodies.

"If I do anything that makes you comfortable, please tell me. I don't want any miscommunication." Derek said. Stiles kissed him softly.

"I know, babe. I want this." he reassured. Derek wrapped him up in his arms and kissed him passionately. Stiles moaned and melted into the affection. He began to unbutton his boyfriend's Henley, pulling his lips away in order to pull it off. His breath hitched at Derek's body as he touched him. Stiles wrapped himself around the man before jumping into his arms to kiss him more thoroughly.

Derek carried him to the bed and laid him down gently. He unbuttoned his shirt, pushed it from his shoulders. He kissed down the lean body as he unbuckled his pants and removed both his jeans and briefs. The wolf stroked him as he sucked hickeys into Stiles' thigh. The other sighed and moaned, thrusting into his hand to chase his release. Derek squeezed it slightly, staving off his orgasm.

"Not until I'm inside you," Derek said in a low voice that made Stiles moan again.

"The lube is in the drawer," Stiles panted, pointing at the bedside table. Derek ran his hand through it as he sucked at his boyfriend's cock. He found the lubricant and popped it open. He slicked his index finger with plenty of lube before pushing it in slowly. He kissed Stiles slowly, swallowing the needy moans. Stiles dug his fingers into his shoulders and bit his lip. Derek moaned and slicked another finger. He took his time, pushing in the second, stopping when he saw Stiles hiss. After a moment of rest, he pushed the fingers in and out, stretching Stiles. Another finger went in before both Derek and Stiles felt like it was enough.

"Come on, Derek. Get in me!" he groaned. Derek slicked himself up with lube and pushed into Stiles slowly. He kissed his neck, cheek, and lips to ease the pain.

"Go ahead, Derek." Stiles panted, and Derek set a steady pace. He took his time making sure Stiles felt every inch and didn't hurt. Eventually, Stiles' legs came up around his hips and pulled him in.

"I want it harder," he pleaded, looking into Derek's eyes. Derek smirked before pushing all of his weight on Stiles before fucking in harder. His back arched, and he reached down to stroke himself. He groaned out loud as he came over his hand and stomach.

"Oh, fuck," he panted. Derek sped up, spilling his seed into Stiles. After a moment to catch his breath, he slowly pulled out.

He retreated to the bathroom, grabbed a cloth, ran it under some warm water. He returned to the bed to clean them both and threw the cloth in the hamper. Then Derek got back into their bed and accepted a soft kiss from Stiles.

"That was perfect, baby," Stiles smiled. Derek felt his heart skip a beat before he snuggled in closer to him. They drifted off, happy and sated.


	10. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise is in store for Ryan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. The prologue for the Stucky Fantasy AU will be posted next. The title is Return to Aster Aiyan.

The detectives and Ryan were at the station when Pippa arrived. Pippa was frantic.

"I need to talk with Junior's lawyer!" she exclaimed.

"Why?" Derek asked softly.

"I have something to tell him." came the reply.

* * *

_Fiona and Catriona were walking down the street when they saw Tyler. Catriona pulled her best friend behind a bush. Luckily for them, the older man was busy looking around as he left the nearby alley. He was disheveled. After the man went out of sight, they ran to the alley and saw Cassidy there. Her body was bruised head to toe and her clothing had been ripped into places.  
_

_"Cassidy!" Catriona screamed as they ran to the older girl. After they woke her up, the girls helped her report the crime, and the police launched an investigation. However, all evidence collected had been destroyed. So the investigation hit a dead end.  
_

_Cassidy was found later by Fiona in her bedroom. An empty bottle of anti-depressants were laying beside her._

_More victims followed, and Catriona left to look for her sister. Over the years, the rapes turned to murder. One day, Fiona had enough. They needed to do something and fast. Eventually, she came up with a fool poof plan._

_"I have to tell the truth about what happened." she stated._

_"We'll support you. Do not worry." Ryan nodded._

* * *

Bucky and Steve were given some time alone. They cuddled together, Steve sitting comfortably in Bucky's lap.

"Junior has a chance now." Steve was saying.

"That's great," Bucky beamed.

"You're a good friend." Steve replied. Bucky smiled and kissed his husband sweetly.

* * *

The detectives were anxious as the officer from the investigation talked with the lab director.

"We have a match with another suspect." the director was saying. The detectives relaxed visibly but they still wanted to know who matched the sample.

"We have identified Tyler Bancroft as your man." he continued. They all beamed with joy. The right guy was going behind bars.

"Let's go, guys. We've got a trap to set." Stiles grinned.

* * *

The trial resumed again with the media now being allowed access to the courtroom. Some reporters had brought their cameramen and recorders. The prosecution was annoyed by the cameras and reporters that sat in the courtroom.

"I would like to call Bronwen Lennox-McKenna to the stand." Matt announced. Ryan gasped when she heard the name. It couldn't be her sister! Everyone minus Stiles and his friends were shocked. Heads turned as Pippa stood up. Minutes later, Pippa was sworn in under her birth name Bronwen.


	11. Disorder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another witness takes the stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11 should be posted tmw.

"Jonathan saved my life one night. Tyler had dragged me into an alley in front of my younger sister. My sister ran to get him, and he pulled him off of me before I could be raped. He locked the doors to his house and let me stay in a guest room because I didn't feel safe going home." Pippa/Bronwen testified. The audience began to buzz but quieted with a sharp look from the judge.

"What happened?" Matt asked.

"It was covered up and I was barred because my father paid for the charges to be dropped." Bronwen revealed. Derek snarled with anger, that certainly explained why Ryan never talked about her family, only her sister.

"Your witness." Matt said as he took his seat. The judge looked at the DA.

"No questions." the DA said. So Matt resumed his defense.

"I would like to call Catriona Lennox to the stand." Shane froze.

* * *

_Tyler and Fiona were at the abandoned warehouse he'd dragged her to. Fiona was restrained in chains with bruises and deep cuts covering her body, especially near her genital area.  
_

_"You're going no where, and do you want to know why? Because no one cares about you!" Tyler sneered._

_"I know you are lying! Johnny is coming for me." Fiona retorted defiantly. He growled and took out a bloodied switchblade. He slit her throat as she thrashed underneath him. When she finally went limp, Tyler cleaned up the blood around her. Before dressing her and dumping her in the warehouse again._

* * *

Ryan was placed on the stand and she began speaking.

"He raped my friend, Cassidy." Ryan said, her voice cracking.

"He made sure that no one would know, and she found suicide to be the only way out." she finished. The reporters began snapping pictures, and the audience began to talk. The judge banged his gavel.

"Order in the court!" he boomed.

"I'm not finished questioning." Matt stated.

"Can you please point to your friend's rapist, Ms. Lennox?" the judge asked. Ryan stood on the stand and pointed at Tyler.

"Liar! How dare you?!" Tyler shouted as he jumped to his feet.

"I am not lying. I saw you pull my sister into that alley, and I saw you the night Cassidy was raped. Shane and his dad always paid off the cops." Ryan stated. He began to yell at her, but the judge was not having it. He had the man arrested for contempt of court. When the cops were cuffing Tyler, Tyler escaped and grabbed Ryan off the stand.

* * *

The courtroom was tense. Tyler held Ryan hostage with a gun to her head. The detectives were trying to be careful to talk him down. Bronwen stood with Junior, glaring furiously at him.

"I told you to stay away from all of the girls!" Junior snapped.

"I wish that he had listened." Cheyenne mumbled before her mom shushed her.

"You could never stop me. When you ran off the the army, I had a field day with the girls. You should have seen them beg." Tyler smirked. Junior's fist clenched, but the only thing that kept him from attacking the bastard was the gun that was pressed to Ryan's head.

While Tyler was showboating, Bucky had snuck up behind him. He quickly locked Tyler in a choke-hold, cutting off the oxygen to his brain. The man was forced to let go of Ryan. Ryan ran to her family and friends.

* * *

After Bucky let him go, Tyler grabbed the gun. Before anyone could stop him, he had turned the gun on himself. He fired a shot into his temple. Everyone froze as he fell lifeless to the ground. The crowd were shocked, but joy soon overtook them. Their girls were now safe. The Springcreek rapist was dead. The four years long nightmare was finally over.


	12. Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan has a dream that brings closure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12 will be posted tmw.  
> It's general knowledge that child abusers and rapists have a rough time of it in prison. I doubt their accomplices would be so lucky. Especially since they were covering for said rapist and preventing justice from being carried out.

Ryan was getting checked over by some doctors while Steve watched over her. The small blond man watched her like a hawk watching over its hatching, making sure that she was safe.

* * *

Junior was let go under court order and the Howlies waited for him outside the prison.

"Thank you for your help, Matt. I appreciate it." Junior was saying. He hugged the lawyer, who simply smiled and patted his back. Then the Howling Commandos swarmed him with hugs, back slaps, and huge grins.

"Welcome home, kid," Bucky grinned, walking him to his car. They had some celebrating to do.

Shane and his father were arrested for multiple counts of aiding and abetting. They knew of the beatings, rapes, and murders but provided help in covering them up. Shane's mother was so shocked that she fainted. The whole expanded family tried to deny the charges, but recovered evidence said otherwise. The men seemed to come off as cocky as they were forced into the cars, but in reality they were actually scared. They had gambled and lost. They knew that the moment the other prisoners found out exactly why they had landed in jail, they were toast. They'd be lucky to be able to finish their prison term in one piece.

As they watched the prisoners being put in the cars, cameras flashed. As the media left not one moment unfilmed.

* * *

Ryan and Bronwen reunited. Ryan hugged Bronwen tight.

"I missed you!" she said, not wanting to let her sister go. Bronwen smiled.

"Oh, you've grown so much. Catriona, this is Dylan, my loving husband," she beamed as she introduced the man that stayed by her through so much.

"You are the pen-pal friend that she moved to live with." the girl smiled.

"Yeah. She moved in with me, and after a year, we began dating." Dylan smiled.

"Come to our hotel room," Ryan smiled.

"We can talk things over." she finished.

* * *

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. Ryan was with her sister and her husband. The couple cuddled on their hotel bed, completely relaxed. Bucky kissed Steve softly. He would never get sick of kissing him.

* * *

That night, Ryan had a dream. She was walking to the park on the end of the block. All of sudden, she saw Cassidy and Fiona in the park. Both sisters looked just as Ryan had last seen them alive. They smiled at her. Ryan ran to her friends and Cassidy caught her in a hug.

"Sup, kiddo?" she asked. Ryan returned the hug smiling.

"Nothing much. What about you?" she responded.

"We're fine, now the truth is out." Cassidy replied.

"Thanks, for telling the world about what he did to us." Fiona added.

"It was not just me." Ryan replied.

"Give Bronwen our thanks." Fiona replied. Then they hugged, tears running softly down their faces.

"See you on the other side, kid." Cassidy replied. Then they walked off into the afterlife together.

Ryan woke up, smiling brightly for the first time in awhile.


	13. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan talks with Alicia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. RtAA will be next to be updated.  
> That reminds me, I'm going out of town for 5 days next week. So starting from Jan 13 to 17, I'll be offline. However, I promise to update my fics when I return. Because while I won't have access to the net, I'm bringing my notebooks with me so I can get some writing done!  
> And I definitely intend to have this fic completed too as well before I leave.

Junior met with Bucky, Steve, Bronwen, and Ryan. Junior hugged Bronwen tight. He'd missed her throughout his time overseas.

"You look great!" Junior smiled.

"You aren't too shabby, yourself, handsome." Bronwen responded. Then Junior turned to Ryan and hugged her tightly, not wanting to let her go. Moments later, he remembered his original thoughts.

"Thank you all for believing in me when no one else did." Junior said to his friends.

"That's what family is for," Steve grinned. Junior returned it and bear hugged the smaller man. Steve let out an 'oof' sound.

"Bucky, come get your friend. He's crushing me." Steve gasped.

* * *

Derek and Stiles went out on a date. They went to the Cheesecake Factory. They had fun, enjoying their steak dinner then it was time for dessert. Dessert consisted of Godiva Chocolate cheesecake. Derek kissed Stiles at the end of the night. He wanted to be romantic for his boyfriend, and he hoped that he succeeded.

* * *

Ryan Skyped Alicia after dinner. She wanted to introduce her friend to someone. Cheyenne was on the bed behind Ryan. She smiled and waved when Alicia came online.

"Cheyenne, this is my other best friend, Alicia. Say hello, Alicia." Ryan smiled as she performed the introductions.

"Nice to meet you." Alicia smiled.

"I got the closure I need. Maybe, I can return to Springcreek for the next vacation." Ryan mused. Cheyenne was excited.

"Really?!" she exclaimed.

"Of course. I have another family here." Ryan replied referring to Junior, his family and all of their friends.

"That's great, Ryan." Alicia smiled.

* * *

The Howling Commandos, Junior and his family, Ryan, Bronwen and Dylan, and the detectives wanted to celebrate. So they got together for dinner at Olive Garden. Several tables had been pushed together. The kids had their own table, while the adults sat together. They talked to each other as they dined on soup, salad, pasta, and bread-sticks. The friends had fun telling old stories about their time in the service or elementary school. For dessert, they ate dolicini; consisting of either chocolate mousse cake, raspberry cake, and tiramisu. The huge family had an amazing time together.

* * *

Bucky and Steve was having alone time. Ryan was spending the night with her sister and her husband. Steve cuddled into Bucky's lap, enjoying the affection from his husband. 

"I'm ready to be home with you," Bucky smiled. He was a bit homesick for Brooklyn.

"I feel the same. Nothing replaces home." Steve replied.

"I agree, we should enjoy what time we have here." Bucky smiled. Then he slipped his hand under Steve's shirt and kissed him softly. He picked him up, kissing him as he pushed him into the bed sheets. They quickly stripped off their clothes before coming close and kissing sweetly.

A moment later, Bucky grabbed the lube from under his pillow and slicked his fingers. He kissed Steve hard as he prepped him. After thoroughly prepping him, Bucky slicked himself and pushed in slowly.

They took their time, making love slowly. Steve panted in Bucky's ear, screwing his eyes shut as he felt the pleasure spread through him.

"Right there, baby. I'm so close." Bucky smirked.

"Let go, kitten." Steve gasped and arched his back, coming on his stomach. Bucky came inside of Steve. As they came down from their highs, he nestled his face into the blond's sweaty neck, panting hard. Steve turned his head, kissing him softly. He smiled, seeing Bucky slowly drift off. Maybe, he could clean up later. He soon followed his husband in slumber.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives return to Brooklyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epilogue. RtAA will be updated next.

Derek, Bucky, Steve, and the teens got off the plane. They retrieved their bags from the baggage claim and got the car out of the lot. When they got back to their apartment, they hugged Rose, Danielle, Malia, and their parents.

"Home sweet home," Stiles sighed, plopping down on the couch.

* * *

The pack caught up on their lives. They went back to the community center and picked up minor cases.

"Danielle, Liam, Boyd, Erica, and Brett helped us out," Skye said.

"Malia and I had no cases at one point, so we were closed for a day." she finished. Derek smiled,

"Thanks for taking on the case load. Junior was cleared of all charges, and a serial rapist is gone." he responded. Malia shook her head.

"It was nothing."

* * *

Dylan and Bronwen reopened their cafe. They called all of their employees; Clint, Heather, Shikamaru, Shino, and Hinata in.

"My real name is Bronwen, my last name was Lennox before I married Dylan here. I left my home when I was a teenager. I ran away from an awful family and my near rapist." she admitted.

"Now, that he is gone, I will use my real first name, and my sister will come by." she finished.

"Nice to meet you, Bronwen. We've got your back no matter what." Shino smiled.

"Okay, guys! We've got to plan the July treats. We are back in business!" Dylan grinned.

* * *

Boyd and Erica went on a double date with Brett and Liam to a pizza place. They ordered a large pepperoni Brooklyn-style pie.

"You couldn't get these back in Georgia." Erica chewed.

"This is so good!" Brett declared as he fed another slice to Liam, making the younger boy blush. They had fun eating the pizza and talked about what Georgia was like according to the girls. After tipping the waitress and paying for the pie, they went home to spend more time separately.

* * *

Bucky spooned behind Steve. His arms wrapped around his husband's narrow waist. He'd felt so much more relaxed now that they were back in their own home.

"I liked being with the guys again, but Brooklyn has it's charm." he commented. Steve smiled and looked over his shoulder.

"Maybe, they can come up here to visit." Steve said.

"Maybe, we'll have a brownstone of our own then." he finished. Bucky smiled and kissed his temple.

"I like the sound of that."

Derek and Stiles were in the living room of the penthouse. Derek's head was on Stiles' thigh, looking up at him. Everyone had went out to catch a movie, but the couple stayed home. Stiles smiled softly,

"You know I never thought about how much we did whenever we solved a case. Think about it, not only did we exonerate an innocent man, we got a sociopathic serial rapist off the streets and reunited a family."

"Now that you mention it, you're right. We and the others make a difference." Derek replied. He sat up to kiss Stiles before smiling and looking in his eyes. He pulled him in for a warm embrace. Their work had helped many people expose the truth and get answers. Together, they could do much more.


End file.
